Pokemon Z Mewekians and Namekians Saga
by dinoton101
Summary: After the Fight with Blue and Vergta Brock and Krillin. Found out that there are more Pokeballs ad Dragon Balls. While merald find someone from his past will they be able to find the Pokeballs ad Dragon Balls find out on Ppkemon Z
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR POKEMON.**

 **LAST TIME ON POKEMON Z Both Gohans turn into Great apes and fought both Vergta and almost killed thank to Pikachu and Emerald they cut off the tails of both Gohans and destroy the fake Brock and Krillin was going to kill both Vergta and Blue,but both Ash and Goku and Emerald stop and Vergta both got out of there and flow way in there time on Pokemon Z**

 **Chapter Ep 1-PICKNG UP THE Pieces**

Brock and Krillin went back to Ash ans Goku as Pikachu and Emerald also went up to them.

"I hope your right about them guys."Said Brock as Krillin nodded,

:Ash are you okay?"He ask.

"I'm about as bet up as Goku but I been in worst I just hope Misty don't get to mad at what happen."He said as Moorrson and Yajirob spoke up when they saw a jet plan landing on the rocky lands

"Now what go on?"They ask as every one saw both Misty and ChiChi coming out at top speed.

"Where coming Gohans!"They yelled grabbing both Gohans.

"(Oh great there now two harrpys one was bad anoth.")Said Pikachu as he wacth them hug both Gohans.

"My poor little Gohan."Said Misty.

"What did they do to you ?"Ask Chichi.

"Were not gonna let anyone take you away from us again."They bothsaid while hugging there sons.

"Hhey Misty you know Ash is pretty beat up."Said Brock.

"And Goku too."Said Krillin nervously,but both Misty and ChiChi kept there focus on both Gohns.

Misty then look over to see Emerald and put her Gohan down.

"Hey I think I seen you before."She said as Emerald smiled.

"Yes you have I help stop Mewtwo,but right now I think we should worry about what happen right now."Said Emerald as he look at Ash and Goku.

"Rght.'She said as she went back over to her Gohan.

Brock and Krillin walk up to May and Bulma

"I'm sorry about Drew and Bulma."Said Brock.

"And with Mewtwo and Piccolo gone,both Dragon Balls and Pokeballs are just stones now."Said Krillin sadly.

"WE KNOW LALREADY,WHY DID YOU GUYS HAVE TO BRING THAT UP!"Both May and Bulma shouted before Emerald,Master Oak and Roshi comfort them as they all got on the the everyone was on the jet as they took off from the rocky lands as Emerald was thinkg about what just happen.

"How could I have let this ."Thought Emerald.

"By the way Emerald is there a past with the sayains that came here."Ask Brock.

"Yes that why I work with Vergta when Blue start to attack him and when both Gohans went apes on use."Said Emerald.

''You did not have to work with could have team up with Morrson or Yajrobe and went after the fake moon?"Ask Misty,and ChiChi angrily.

"Like we would go and be a chew toy for two giant monkey!"Morrson and Yajirobe yelled only to get hite by both Korins staff.

"You two haven't helped at all during battle!'Both Korin yelled.

"We did too!If we hadn't have cut off Bue's tail,Ash and Goku would've been dust in the air by now!"They both said.

"You two still could have doone more than that instead of hiding it a coward!"Korin(Mewoth) made both Gohans wake up.

"What happen?"They ask as they look up at there mom.

"(Well look who awake.)"Said Pikachu with a weak smirk.

"Why are we naked?"Ask Gohan(DBZ) as they cover there self.

Brock and Krillian began to think about something that was said.

"Krillian are you thinking what I am?"Ask Brock as Krillin nodded yes and they spoke up.

"Guys me and Krillin knows a way we can bring our freinds back."Said Brock as everyone except for Goku and Ash who where in the back from the injuries from Vergta and Blue's Apes battle,look at the bald monk and the spicky hair guy.

"Guy you do know the both of the Dragon Balls and Pokeballs are gone right?"Ask May.

"I know but me and Brock heard during the battle ,the sayains said that Piccolo and Mewtwo are alins call Mewaek and Namek,and there home planets wich are probalycombine now."Said Krillin.

" seem they are the one who created the Pokeballs and Dragon all we have to do is find the newlly combine planet and there there Pokeballs and Dragon Balls, and bring our freinds back to life."Brock explained.

"One thing you two forgot what about the ship?"Ask Bumla.

"She right with out one we are stuck on Earth."Said Master Oak and Master Roshi.

"Hey what about Nappa and Black podes."Said both Misty and ChiChi.

"No good I was where they landed and they blow up the whole it just like my pode it only set one so sorry."Said Emerlad."In fast I was thinking of going on a head of everyone I have to find I have to get did you bring the senu bean I ask you to bring?"Ask Emerald.

"Yes Emerald but are you sure you want to do this?"Ask Korion(Mewoth).

"Yes I been look for this person a long the one I care the most about right I think I know where she is now."Said Emerald as he ate the bean and then teleaported right back to the pode and flew off to Planet Mewaek.

 **TIMESTIPE.**

Emerald landed on the Pplanet in a small vilge to find the Mewanes childern playing and then felt something evil on this he know who it was Deoxys and Freiza.

He walk around until he found a small pode made sapphire that was baddly damge from a crash a long time knew he was on the right could fell the person he was looking lead him into a lagre Castle like he was meet by someone he had not seen for Years.

"Emerald!"said a figer.

"Sapphire?!"He ask as they just look at eacth other.

 **N:"They have just found out that there are more Pokeballs and Dragon Ball**

 **and who is this Sapphire find out next time On Pokemon Z**

 **Next On Pokemon Z**

 **"Hey Eerald here I have just ran into on of my old partners on Planet found out what been going let just say something have been going every bad for this planet.**

 **"Well what do we have Emerald is here ha!I can get my revenge him!"Said a** **Zoroark.**

 **Next Time On Pokemon Z**

 **Chapter Ep Two Who is Sapphire?The Attack of** **Zoroark**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON FOR DRAGON BALL Z**

 **Last time on Pokemon Z Krillian and Brock found out a way to bring back there freinds by going to Planet Mewamek to use there Dragon Ball and Pokeballs .Emerald had to went ahead of everyone to find someone from his Time on Pokemon Z.**

 **CHAPTER EP 2-WHO IS Sapphire?The Attack of Zoroark Part One**

Emerald walk around until he found a small pode made of sapphire that was baddly damge from the crash from along time a knew he was on the right could also fell some that he thought was formiler to him.

He fallow the ki senater until he came to to a house that look in had combine with someone else was a big white house with spicks on landed in frount of it and saw to people gardeing was a green Mewtwo,and the other was a Nameakain name he could heard some else coming out of the house it was kind of look king of like Mmay but wore Sayin Amor but a older modle.

The Mewtwo and Nail saw Emerald and got into a battle stance and was about ready to fight.

When the female sayain told them to stand down.

"Emerald?"She ask as Emerald drope his fight pose.

"Sapphire?"Ask Emerald as they started to walk up to eac other.

"Mail do you think they know each other?"Ask Nail.

"I don't know?"Said Mail as Emerald and Sapphire just look at eacth other thinking the same thing.

When someone findly spoke up.

"Sapphire where have you been?I look everywhere for told me you was dead."Said Eerald as Sapphire just turn her head way from Emerald.

"It a long .Right now I think we need to take this in side."Said Sapphire as Emerald nodded as they went in.

Time stip.

Emerald was enter due to Mewru and Guru.

"So you are the one who Sapphire has told us right you are strong.I and fell a great power comeing from you."They both said.

"Thank I do you mean power?"Ask Emerald.

"Me and Guru can fell a power in you that you had sent brith but was seal way along time ago."Said Mewru as Emerald got a look on his face.

"I kn ow what your talking about.I was told never to us that power unless I have to it wrost then my ape frpm."Said Emerald as both elders nodded they knew about the sayains from Sapphire."Any way Sapphire where was I said Deoxys said you was you was killed by..."He said to say when he was cut off by Sapphire.

"Like I a long just say I ready don't want to talk about it."Said Sapphire she said as she look down again like she did not want to anwter the questain so Emerald ask something else.

'So is Ruby here too.I have not saw him in a while sent we was sent to Lord Deoxys Unavises."Said Emerald as Sapphire just told him she did not she look side a window that she could fell something abd so could Emerald.

"No it can't he."Said Emerald as he look over the Sapphire who node.

"Yep he old rivial he has been here sent Lord Deoxys and Llord Freiza heard about the Pokeballs and Dragon how."She said as Emerald look very shock.

"What how did they find out about them?"Ask Emerald

"What you know about the Pokeballs and Dragon Balls but how?"Ask Sapphire.

"Let just say the place where I have been had there own set of Ii gest they heard the fight we had back on the Earth.I will help any way Ii can."He said as Sapphire smiled at Emerald.

"Thank now I need to go somewhere alone to think I will speck to you later."Said Sapphire who seem to have tears in her eye for soe reason.

Emerald did not know what was going on.

He knew that was not like was as sayain as they could had hapen to make her chance like this.

 **With Sapphire.**

Sapphire had flew until she came to a spot on the planet that look like no one had been for was a Places call Training grounds of say one of the greatest Mewmaikains warrior place a speacle stone here and if you could find it you would begiven it of people have tryed to find it but no one was able they quite was a good places to she would not be bauger by anyone.A place where she could training ground was a lagre places that look kind of like a fighting arnea with a small pond in the middle of landed by the pound and look down into it.

"What am I going to am I going to all this time,and now he return."He thought as she began to flash back.

 **FLASH BACK.**

 _A younger Prince Emerald and his team had just got back from a mission to a planet called Lisdon.A Planet that the people look like humaniod had gotten burn pretty bad,but he had got over just smirk and put her hand on the burn mark and made Emerald yell in pain._

 _"What was that for woman!"Yyelled Emerald as he grabe her hand and throw it off._

 _"I thought it would be funny lighten you your starten to sound like your brothers."She said with a smirk as Emerald just look at her._

 _"And is that a bad is on of the strongest sayains I know beside my master that is."Said Emerald._

 _"You brother can't even beat you in a should be the hair to the throuwn not that troll doll."She said with a arngy look in her eyes._

 _"As must as I would like to agree with you is the eldest and to my father he is the crown prince I'm just a freck."He said as he look down and he then look right back at her."Even Blue going to rule the other side of the father see me noth more then a freck."He said as a man that look a little like mustalire verson os Brendan (from the game)came out of his ship he was a lot more older then Eemerald and Sapphire and had a smirk on his face._

 _"What are you two love birds talking about?"He ask them as they both blust and then yelled at the man._

 _"I TOLD YOU BEFORE RUDY TO SHUT UP!"Yelled Eemerald as Sapphire just sweatdrop._

 _" ,Sapphire claim down I was just belive me at lest I'm not Nappa."He said as Emerald was thinking what had happen on Planet Lizidon and Sapphire was just thinking about killing Ruby for what he said._

 _"Sapphire Ruby let just go report to Lord Deoxys and get to the medcia bay."He said as they all nodded and started to walk to the corador of Deoxys but had to pass Zoroark on the way there._

 _"Well look who it is Emerald,Sapphire,and Ruby the losers and freck of the sayains race."He said with a smirk._

 **End of Flashback**

 **With Emerald.**

Emerald went exploreing and made a lot of Freind with both the Mewmankains and even found out that he was right about Freiza and Deoxys was on the he learn this he started training he know about what was about to come the day that White had told him about was about to come.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Emerald had just been banshies to Deoxys he had been flying along sent he lost his team in that wormhole he had been drifing throw space and he was growing tired._

 _"Computer with Planet are we heading to?"Emerald ask as the computer started to talk._

 _"_ _ **Master Emerald it seem we are heading to a Planet call Earth."**_ _It said as Emerald nodded._

 _"Okay Computer wake me up when we land."He said as he fell to sleep and began to dream._

 _ **In his Dream Eerald saw he was in a big white Room and saw a man that look kind of like a cross between Ash and Goku.**_

 _ **"White but I thought?"He started to say when White spoke up.**_

 _ **" I see we are in the Dream Realm I was set here while Bardock was sent throw time and anther planet I was given a gifte or a cures to see into the future and was given the Poower of the Pokemon I a favor to ask of you my son Asharot was sent to that Planet along with a egg.I need you to find him and train him to be ready to fight what is about to come fast."Said White as Emerald look confuse.**_

 _ **"What about to happen White.I don't mean that Baby in the place where they keep the babies."Said Emerald as White smiled.**_

 _ **"You will in time my boy but for now.I know you want to kill Frezia and Deoxys for what they just did but it will not be you or and of your will be three warroirs of legend two sayain and a sayain is My son Asharot and Bardok son Kakarot and that there also some thing I need to tell you Emerald before it to late..."He started to say when Emerald started to wake up.**_

 _"What was that about?He ask his self when he saw he was about to get to Earth and he landed and saw he was serounded by Team Plasma._

 **End of Flash back.**

 **With Deoxys.**

A blue and Red Ppokemon was setting in a chair looking at the Pokemon known as Zoroark a high ranking member of this Pokemon army.

"Are you shure?"Ask The Pokemon.

"Yes my Lord I felt Emerald my seem he has turn on use my Llord."He said with a angery look in his eyes.

The Pokemon turn around and look out of his ship then turn back around.

" mean we had to find the Pokeballs and Dragon Balls fast before Frezia or Emerald,or even I want you and Lucario to take some of the men and attack the them.I do not want any of them alive do you heard me."Said Deoxys.

"Yes Lord Deoxys."He said as he smiled knowing he would get fight his old rivil and kill rust out to find the grunts and Lucario and they flew to where Emerald was.

 **With Eerald.**

"Long time no see Emerald."Said someone who was behide him.

Emerald turn around and saw who it was.

It was Zoroark and Mmega Lucario.

 **Will Emerald make it out of this will he and other get to the planet find out next time on pokemon z Ep chapter three** **WHO IS Sapphire?The Attack of Zoroark Part 2.**

 **Next time On Pokemon Z**

 **Emerald and Zorark are not happy to see each other and Sapphire is still hiding something .What is it find out next chapter.**


End file.
